Blood on the petals of a Rose
by Blankerts
Summary: Rose Tyler has been in the abusive custody of Pete Tyler for 6 months since the day on the beach with The Doctor. When The Doctor finally finds her, can they make it after all the things she's seen? after all this time apart? Maybe true love can save anyone. Maybe not.
1. Drinking away the memories of Tommorow

_The snow whirls around her blonde hair and a smile stretches across her face, eyes alight with joy. Snug jeans hug her body and a purple sweatshirt clings to her skin. She is a beautiful sight to behold. She takes a deep breath and inhales some snowflakes. She turns to me, the look of wonder stolen from her eyes. "You did this." She says. The snow melts, and she collapses. Fire rages all around her. She's screaming in agony and her blood runs down towards my shoes. The heat licks up my face and burns, but I can't feel it. It's nothing compared to watching her scream. Watching her blood swirl around my feet. She's not the only one screaming._

" _Rose! Rose!"_

The man on the bed is writhing in agony, he whimpers out, "Rose." Then in a loud and clear voice, "Rose!" He shoots up, all traces of sleep leaving his face. The man leans forward and pulls his knees to his chest.

"You promised forever."

DWDWDWDW

She sleeps alone. A house full of friends and family, yet she sleeps alone. Back against the wall, so she fights. But she fights alone. Gone are the days of fighting monsters on other planets, she fights the monsters in her head. The monsters in her home. But she fights them all alone. She's so alone. Her eyes are glazed over. Perhaps she could have learned to live without him, but the monster in her home makes it impossible. She dreams of the days before the monster, the days of safety. She dreams of the days with The Doctor, her Doctor. But she dreams alone. For there is a monster in her home that isolates her from everyone. He is the encourager of the monsters in her head.

She hasn't left her home in six months. So it's been six months, alone.

She used to be Rose Tyler, but not anymore. Rose Tyler died in another universe. This girl hasn't a name. She is merely the girl that is alone.

DWDWDWDW

He is sitting in the TARDIS with a mug in his hand. The pain of being alone grips his heart. He's lost weight, his suits wear him. The childish glow he used to carry is long gone, happiness leaving as soon as she did. She was his world, his everything. He never even told her. All that time, he had every chance! He had stood on that beach and he didn't even get the damn words out. He is in love with her. He had vowed a long time ago that once he found his way back to her he would tell her. He would make sure she knew. But until then he was sitting on the floor of the TARDIS in a pink room covered in her things, crying while holding a picture of the two of them, grinning at each other.

"One day Rose. One day, just you wait cause that day is coming. I'll find you, I swear it I will. And you'll know. You'll know. One day, we'll be things of legends again." He took a long sip from the mug. "And we'll be together."

The mug was full of Gin.

Just another drunken night for the man, not a rare occurrence at all. Sometimes he thinks that maybe seventeen shots of whiskey will make him forget her, but it never does. Because when every part of him has been consumed by the alcohol there is only one thing that remains. Her. When he can't walk or talk and his thoughts are random and slurred, when he can't remember his own name nevertheless anyone else's, when everything is nothing there is only one person he can think about. The reason he drinks. The reason he tries to escape. The reason why everything is the way that it is and everything is just so god damn painful. Her. Rose Marion Tyler. His pink and yellow human with a smile too big. The most beautiful girl he's ever met, inside and out. His reason to keep going. And she was gone. She could be dead for all he knows. So everyday, like clockwork, he fills a mug with some sort of alcohol and drinks away the pain. Because being completely plastered all day, every day, was a lot better than thinking about what could be happening to her. Right now. When he couldn't do anything to save her.

DWDWDWDW

There is a blonde girl getting screamed at. Nobody cares. There is a blonde girl who was just struck across the face. Nobody cares. There is a blonde girl crying. Nobody cares.

It had been the floors this time. They weren't clean enough. They were so shiny you could see your face in them, but it wasn't enough. It was never enough. Not for Pete Tyler anyway. And what can the girl do? Maybe some time long ago she would have stormed out of his house or even hit him back, but that is a different girl. This blonde is hollow, the shell, a ghost of a woman whose life was stolen. Love stripped away from her as she can only watch. Her reason to fight, trapped in another universe. So why wouldn't she just take whatever unfit punishment for a crime she didn't commit? She's learned a long time ago, this world is not fair.

"I'm sorry." She whimpers.

"You're sorry?" He pauses, calculating the perfect insult. A well oiled machine, determined to destroy the young girl. "You would be sorry, good for nothing piece of crap. The man who 'loved' you couldn't stand you so much that he sent you to a different universe." Just like that.

The monster in her home. The monsters in her head. A girl all alone. Wishing she were dead.

He leans forward and grabs a handfull of her hair, he drags her across the kitchen and slams her into a wall. All she can do is try to relieve some of the stress by putting her hands in her hair and pulling up. He storms out of the room in a huff.

 _Please Doctor. Help me._

DWDWDWDW

He collapses onto the floor. Pain shuddering through his entire body. He's seeing double, but the double isn't his console room. No, the second set of vision is something different entirely.

Pain. A blow to the face. A man he can't make out says something he can't hear, but it stings. Oh god it hurts to not hear, but know deep down what the man he can't see is saying. Stabbing pain in his scalp as he is dragged across a floor, and then even more in his side as he is slammed into a wall.

 _Please Doctor. Help me._

The thought is as clear in his mind as if he thought it himself, but he didn't. Just like he didn't get dragged across that floor. Because he is still sitting in his console, safe and sound in the TARDIS.

But it didn't matter that it wasn't him. Because he knew exactly who was getting dragged across that floor by the man he could not see. _Rose._ He'd heard her thoughts. He didn't know how, but he did. Her voice, for the first time in six months. God it would have felt good had it not been on the occasion that it was. He was going to find her, and the moment he did, he was going to make her feel safe again. He just had to figure out a way. Luckily enough the TARDIS missed her Badwolf and might have given the Doctor a bit of an idea.

 _There's got to be a scar. Just one little scar in the universe, and if I can find it. Bingo! I find the scar then I can use the power source of the TARDIS to hold the scar as if it were still the rip. Then I could make it through for exactly.. carry the one, add six, subtract thirteen.. 12 hours 23 minutes and 48 seconds. Find Rose, and get her out. God! How could I not have thought about using the TARDIS as a vortex holder? I'm such a bloody idiot._

Plan in motion The Doctor finally allowed himself to hope, for the first time in months. He scanned the walls of the universe with what was basically a giant X-Ray that the TARDIS had.

"Come on you sexy girl, gimme something!" With a _whirr_ and a _POP_ the TARDIS zoomed in on a tiny wrinkle on the outskirts of the universe. "Oh yes, yes! You gorgeous girl you!" The Doctor expertly piloted the ship so he was directly next to the little scar. He jumped underneath the TARDIS and began his tinkering, it took a full day before he finally had it. He made a snap decision, running towards his room. In fifteen minutes time he stepped back into the console.

Snappy pinstriped suit, white converse, teeth brushed, hair combed and still wet from the shower, The Doctor was ready to go.

"Okay, I'll be back soon, no parties while I'm gone, and hold the vortex." He says with a wink. He sets a timer on his watch before stepping out of the TARDIS.

What he sees is unimaginable, the end of the universe colliding with another. All of time in space in one moment, even a Timelord has to watch in awe at the beauty of the landscape. But he hasn't the time. Focusing on a location he leaps through the portal and straight into Torchwood. _Perfect landing._

Mickey drops the alien weapon in his hand as he watches the Doctor jump into the world out of thin air.

"Oh, heya, Mickey the idiot. Exactly who I was looking for. Any chance you know where Rose is?" The Doctor says with his usual tone of sarcasm, but there is desperation layered under his voice. Mickey doesn't catch it.

"D- Doctor?" The Doctor nods at him, impatiently. "I don't think you want to see her."

"What are you talking about? Of course I want to see her. I'm here to get her back. Rose Tyler and The Doctor together again, through time and space!"

"Oh, listen Doctor she's.. Different. Alright? This isn't the girl who left she's so different and I would've tried to help I swear it's just I was busy here and with all the things going on and all…" He trails off.

"Mickey the idiot you have twenty seconds to tell me exactly what you're talking about and where Rose is or you can bet your sorry ass you'll regret it." This time Mickey catches the urgency.

"I can't explain, you'll have to see for yourself. She's living with Pete. 327 Solomon Boulevard. I could take you." Mickey offers.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Allons-y!"

DWDWDWDW

The car ride is exactly 13 minutes and 49 seconds. The Doctor has been counting as each one drags slowly along. The second Mickey stops the car, the pinstriped man is bounding out the door and running up to the enormous house. He doesn't spare it a second glance, nothing is beautiful compared to her. He hasn't seen beauty in so long. But no more, she's just a breath away and he can feel it. He can sense it. He can.. He can hear her crying.

 _What the hell?_

He pushes open the door and sprints toward the sound of crying. He pauses in the kitchen, quieting his breath so he can listen. _Upstairs._ He bolts up the stairs and finds which of the doors the noise is hiding behind. Detecting the correct door, he shoves it open. Suddenly the urgency he's felt for the past six months becomes the foremost thought in his mind, yet completely unimportant at the same time. He sees her, and his everything doesn't even glance back. There are seven steps in between them.

"Please, please don't… 'M sorry. I didn't mean to.. To." She whispers. Her head is in her hands, attempting to stifle the sounds of her sobbing. The curtains shut, but windows open. _That's why I could hear her outside._ Her room is different, grey walls instead of pink. Black curtains instead of white. There is no color. None of Rose in the room, and yet it is her room. Six steps in between them, the distance is too much. All this time separated by a universe and the farthest he's ever felt from her is now. He gathers up all of his courage. In a mere moment he's covered the distance. He sits down on the bed and puts his arm around her shoulders.

"No. No please I'm sorry!" She says, while trying to push him away. He holds on tighter.

"R-Rose, Rose it's me." She knows that voice.. _No, no it can't be. T-this is a trick. He's just another hallucination._

Silence. Silence has never been so loud. She stops crying, but won't look up at him.

"You can't do this to me." She says in a hoarse voice.

"Do what? I'm not doing anything Rose. Rose please. Rose I'm right here. Look at me, please!" She squeezes her eyes tighter.

"You're not real!" She yells. Tears gather in his eyes. _Don't cry, don't cry, don't fucking cry! She needs you!_ The tears pool over and fall into her hair.

"Rose it's me! Please I'm right here, Rose please!" Pain is clear in his voice and she gives in. She turns her head up to him, and opens her eyes. He is shocked. Her face, one eye is swollen shut, blood is running from a part of her forehead. Fear is permanently engraved into her features. He puts a hand in her hair, lightly.

"Who did this?" He asks softly, feeling as though she might break if her were to speak to loud.

"No one. It's nothing, just leave it alone." She rushes the words out and stares in wonder at his face, her own expression is quite guarded. Leaning forward, she almost falls off the bed, but the Doctor swing his arms underneath her and catches her. He pulls her into his lap so their faces are nearly touching. Their breath mingles.

"This isn't nothing. Who did this." There is anger in his voice, hot and heavy. His hands cradle her back and stroke her hair. She flinches at the anger in his voice. "Rose, please I can help. Rose-" she starts to cry again and he can't bear the thought of hearing that. He leans forward and hugs her tightly. "It's okay, it's okay. You can tell me later. Shh, shh, it's okay." He rocks her back and forth. The pain he feels upon seeing her like this is unimaginable. The anger is sickening. Her eyes are hollow when he pulls away, and all he can think about is how to fix it. He plants a kiss on her forehead, and there is a slight sparkle back into her eyes. The Doctor pauses to think for a moment. _Damnit I'm the one that got her into this mess in the first place. I might as well make the move while I have the chance._ He looks deep into her eyes, and pulls her lips to his.

DWDWDWDW

I'm sorry for this, I actually do like Pete I just needed a bad guy and it couldn't be Jackie and I would hate it is Rose and Mickey were back together so yeah.


	2. Epilogue

_I am reaching out, yet she is a thousand miles away. She's so damn close to me and I can feel her hand in mine, but it's cold. She's so cold. Her body is present but her mind is absent, gone, on a road trip to hell. I reach up to her face, just to touch her. She's screaming now. A banshee couldn't even compare to her screeches._

" _Rose please! Rose it's me! It's me! It's the Doctor! Please!" I scream the words as loud as I can. She reaches up to my face, and runs a hand through my hair._

" _I trusted you."_

 _Her hand fades away, and I am in darkness. So I run, from what I'm not sure, but if I stop I'll surely die of- of sadness or fear or both. So I run and the darkness is evolving. Am I really running? Or am I lying on the ground? Oh god! Oh god I can't tell anymore! Who am I? Why am I here? The darkness is dragging me in and I don't even know why I'm here!_

" _I'm the Doctor, and this is Rose Tyler." A thousand memories stream through my mind and I know why I'm running. But I just can't run anymore. I fall to the ground, rough rocks cut my hands and I cry. For I was running from reality. The reality that someone hurt my Rose. Someone hurt my Rose and I was crying over how she promised forever. Even though I promised to keep her safe. I failed her a lot more than she ever failed me._

 _There is a knife on the floor, and she is laying there, cold. I know now why she was so cold. I slam the knife into my stomach, and join hands with my Rose. As blackness seeps into my vision, I finally say the words._

" _Rose Tyler, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I love you."_

The Doctor and Rose Tyler are back in the TARDIS and in their home universe, the two are asleep in the Doctor's bed, when suddenly he bolts up.

"I didn't do anything." Rose says before jumping out of the bed and into the back corner of the room. The Doctor feels selfish for letting his emotions cause her pain.

"No, I know you didn't. Just another nightmare, I promise. Just come over here, it's fine. You're safe. You're with me now, and you're safe." His voice breaks, and now it's Rose's turn to feel the guilt. She takes one step forward. The Doctor steps out of the bed and walks over to her, the comforter wrapped around his shoulders. Rose tenses up at his first movements, but relaxes. _It's him. He saved me. It's my Doctor._ He puts his arm around her shoulder and drags the comforter all around her. They walk back to the bed together. Asleep in each other's arms, a sense of peace falls over the pair. There are no more nightmares that evening, for both The Doctor and Rose.


End file.
